nopixelfandomcom-20200215-history
QuickFix
QuickFix is a repair shop and clubhouse in the city of Los Santos. About QuickFix is a repair shop owned by entrepreneur Raja Bahadur 'and is well-known across the city for its repair work. Hiding behind that repair work are ties to a vast network of informants and the trafficking of illegal wares. The employees consider themselves a family and will do anything (especially illegal) to help their coworkers if they are threatened. Ownership [[Raja Bahadur|'Raja Bahadur]]' ' The current owner of QuickFix after taking over from the Lost MC. He is one of the most powerful men in the city and has ties and connections all over that keep his business safe and operating efficiently. Lost MC The clubhouse was once owned by the motorcycle club the Lost MC. The Lost took great pride in QuickFix and used it as their home base. Raja ended up taking over and turned it into a repair shop. Location The shop is located north of Mirror Park Boulevard in East Vinewood. Vinewood Racetrack and the Vinewood Casino are also nearby. The shop features several buildings including a repair shop, multiple garage bays and a clubhouse area. The entire compound of buildings is surrounded by a high brick wall. A large US flags drapes across the clubhouse. Staff Owner * Raja Bahadur ' Management * [[Summer Mersion|'Summer Mersion]] * [[Jazz Ryder|'Jazz Ryder']] * Karlias Drex * Zeke Vernone Sr. Mechanics * [[Sarah Ableton|'Sarah Ableton']] * [[Taran Raid|'Taran Raid']] * [[Jake Clark|'Jake Clark']] Mechanics * Alistair Graves * [[Chester Worthington|'Chester Worthington']] * Greg Sultan * Gunnar Holliday * [[Maxy Mersion|'Maxy Mersion']] * [[Michael Simone|'Michael Simone']] * [[Bubba J|'Bubba J']] * Leland Jones * Mary Mushkin * Catherine Scratch * Choi Zhangsun * Richie Mersion * [[Frederick "Tusk" Bodini|'Frederick "Tusk" Bodini']] Leave of Absence * [[Johnny Turner|'Johnny Turner']] * [[Summer Sundae|'Summer Sundae']] * [[Tsury Nanakaze|'Tsury Nanakaze']]' ' * [[Kylee Fields|'Kylee Fields']] * Jazz Ryder Former * [[David "D.C." Chris|'David "D.C." Chris']] † - Deceased - November 30th, 2019. Operations Although the QuickFix is primarily a vehicle repair shop, it does have connections to criminal activity. The shop is a front business for criminal activity including weapons distribution and drug sales. Raja operates his enterprise from behind the scenes. All while retaining the guise as an upstanding repair shop in the city. Some gangs have targeted QuickFix in the past including the [[Vagos|'Vagos']]. Vagos War A note was found which claimed the Vagos possessed a highly rare and illegal LMG weapon. Vagos leader [[Arush Patel "Speedy" Santana|'Speedy']] accused Raja of snitching on the gang and proceeded to attack the QuickFix daily. Raja denied all accusations, and Summer found the actual person responsible for the notes named [[Jessie Skid|'Jessie Skid']]' r'ed handed, planting notes at MRPD'. Raja' tried to repeatedly hand Jessie over to the Vagos but Speedy did not believe him. Vagos remained relentless and unwilling to cease their attacks on QuickFix. In the interest of keeping his business license, Raja opted to end the war through litigation. He would protect his business by legal means and stop any future attacks. Gallery lostMC3.png|QuickFix Garage lostMC4.png|QuickFix Street View lostMC5.jpg|QuickFix Meeting Room lostMC9.jpg|Quickfix Bar lostMC6.jpg|Quickfix Room lostMC7.jpg|Quickfix Bathroom Staff RajaOriginal.png|Raja Sm00000.JPG|Summer Jazz.JPG|Jazz Catherine.png|Cat Sarah Ableton.png|Sarah Taran.PNG|Taran Chez1.JPG|Chez Clark4.PNG|Jake John.JPG|Johnny Maxi.PNG|Maxy Simone.png|Michael MCtctX0.png|Ryan Stevo.png|Stevo Leland001.JPG|Leland DC.PNG|DC † Category:Factions (Gangs/Departments/Businesses) Category:Businesses